Pipes, especially those located subsea, may need to be repaired. Sometimes the repair involves separating pipes at a junction or cutting pipes into new sections to effect the repair.
In some cases, a weld or other seam may be present which needs to be removed. Further, pipe openings that are cut and prepared may further need to be trued. This is especially true where there are metal-to-metal seals or where is desirable to have a metal-to-metal seal such as when a flange is desired at the pipe opening.
It is also advantageous to prepare the pipe opening without thinning the pipe wall.